The 79th Hunger Games
by Reedstorm17
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Lilith Syte from District 6 is frightened when she is chosen for the 79th Hunger Games. However, she is not completely hopeless. She knows she has a chance. Throughout the games, she figures out a little strategy that might just win the Games for her.
1. Chapter 1- intro

This is another hunger games fanfiction, following one character.

I will try to update at least once a week.

This will not be like OSHG, or 67 or 100.

I will not linger on training center. There will be no uneccesary chapters. Also, I will not abandon this story.

The reaping will be posted soon.

For now, may the odds be ever in this year's tributes' favor!


	2. Chapter 2- reaping

**Reaping**

...

Fifteen years old. Four slips in the reaping for the 79th hunger games.

That's me. Lilith Syte. District 6.

Truthfully, I should be more worried about my brother Ryan. He's seventeen, and he takes tesserae, so he has thirty slips with his name on it. But still, I am in the ball, so I could very easily get reaped.

Maybe both of us might.

Don't think about that, I tell myself. Neither of you will get reaped. There are least four hundred papers in there!

"See you in a bit Lilith," Ryan smiles, then walked away. My parents hug me, then I go over to the fifteen-year-old section and join my friend Kendall.

"How m-" she starts, but I put my hand over her mouth.

"None of that," I warn.

Kendall nods.

"Time to pick a girl tribute!" Our vain escort, making a big show of herself, grabs a slip halfway into the ball in the fanciest way possible. She twirls it in her hand before reading the name.

"Lilith Syte!"

I am so disgusted by her vanity that I don't even realize I was reaped. With a gulp, I manage to give Kendall and weak smile before forcing my feet one in front of the other to walk to the stage, regretting every step.

"Are you Lilith?" The escort asks.

I nod, my face pale.

"Very well." She goes over to the boys' reaping ball and does exactly the same thing. I'm too frightened to be annoyed.

"Jonah Jackson!"

Jonah Jackson? He's only twelve!

Jonah comes up to the stage a minute later, looking a lot more unstable than me.

"And here are the tributes for District 6 this year, Lilith Syte and Jonah Jackson!"

I let the peacekeepers drag me into another room.

My parents, Ryan, and Jonah's family shove their way in barely a minute later.

"Jonah!"

"Lilith!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't give up!"

"You can do it!"

"At least try!"

I don't even know who's saying what, or which words are meant for me and which are meant for Jonah.

"You are strong Lilith," my mother bends over me. "You are right in the middle of the age group. No one will see you as weak, and no one will fear you."

I nod.

"Make us proud," my father tells me. "I hope beyond hope that I'll see you again."

I try very hard not to cry.

"You know I won't be coming back," I choke out.

"Oh, Lilith," Ryan wraps his arms around my shoulders. "Don't be so negative. I know you can win. You just need to have faith in yourself."

I nod. "I'll try as hard as I can," I promise.

We all group hug.

"I love you all so much," I whisper. "If I die, my last thought will be of all of you."

"Time's up." the peacekeeper comes to drag them back out.

I want to scream after them. I want the peacekeeper to bring them back, give me just one more minute with them. But instead I catch my mother's eye one last time. And I don't hesitate to believe that maybe this isn't the last time.

I need to stay strong. I won't go down without a fight.

...

**May the odds be ever in Lilith's favor! Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3- private session

**Chapter 3- private session**

...

I am sitting in the chair next to Jonah, waiting for my private session to begin.

Our mentors have been helpful. I listen to them for the most part, though Jonah usually looks down and can't remember what they said.

One thing they told us was to stick together. I'll keep that in mind.

The girl from 5, Grace, is currently in the training room. Jonah is pale.

"They're not going to bite," I tell him lightly.

He stays quiet.

When Grace leaves, the Gamemakers call Jonah in. He staggers in unsteadily.

I wait.

The District 12 kids- Elliot and Bridget- have their heads close, talking so quietly it's a wonder they can hear each other. Their mentors are Peeta and Katniss. I'd give anything to find out what they've learned.

Jonah walks out. He is clutching his hand, which has a fairly deep cut in it. A knife wound.

It is his hand that isn't dominant.

Before I can say anything, the Gamemakers call me in.

I look around at all the weapons and materials in the room. I wonder how I might try to impress the Gamemakers. In training I found I could handle a knife well. Maybe I should throw knives.

The Gamemakers are waiting. I grab a knife and throw it at a dummy twenty feet away.

Perfect hit.

The Gamemakers seem impressed.

I grab another and throw both at the same time, one hitting the heart and one hitting the head. I take both knives out and throw one, then quickly run at the dummy and stab it.

"You are dismissed," the Gamemakers told me once the stuffing appeared.

Smiling, I turned and left.

...

I got an 11! My mentor is cheering so loudly, and Jonah is staring at me. He must wonder how I mastered such a high score.

Two careers also got elevens, so I'll try not to get too excited.

Jonah got a 3. His hand is still bleeding slightly.

"Jonah," I whisper, leaning over. "What happened to your hand?"

"A knife," Jonah mutters.

"Did you do that?" I ask gently.

Jonah doesn't answer.

I bite my lip and watch him anxiously.

This kid doesn't stand a chance in the Games.

...

**An 11! Nice job Lilith.**

**May the odds be ever in Jonah's favor.**

**(Sorry, Lilith. Jonah needs it)**


	4. Chapter 4- Interview

**Chapter 4**

...

Interview

...

We have ten minutes before the interviews start.

Jonah and I should be there with the other tributes right now. We should be getting ready for the interviews to start. But no.

I am waiting with our mentors. They are getting impatient.

"If he would just hurry up!" Kristen huffs, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You're going to be late!"

"Calm down," I mutter, standing up. "Something has to be keeping him."

"Like what?" Kristen barks. She's the least helpful of our two mentors.

Without another word, I walk down the hall to Jonah's room.

I knock softly. There is no answer.

Beginning to worry, I press my ear against the door.

"Jonah?"

I turn the knob.

Inside, I find Jonah stretched out across the bed, sobbing into his pillow.

I don't ask what's wrong, because I already know.

Jonah looks up at me. His face is blotched. He's been crying a long time.

I look at his left hand, at the wound he created with his knife. I look away.

"Jonah, we're going to be late to the interview." I say calmly.

"I don't care."

With a sigh, I find a chair and sit down. I try again.

"I'm just as scared for tomorrow as you are."

Jonah finally sits up.

"No, you aren't. You're fifteen. I'm twelve. I'm the smallest tribute. I got a 3 for my training score. I'm everyone's target."

I look at his hand again, staring at the probably infected scratch. And suddenly it all makes sense.

"Jonah!" I gasp. "You can't!"

Jonah gazes at me sadly.

"I can't face the Games, Lilith. I just want to die quickly and not be tortured by the careers."

"How do you know you'll die?" I put in. "You could be the one who lives."

"What are the chances of that?"

"Well... The odds are 1 to 23..."

"Yeah, right." Jonah grumbles. "The careers get five added to the odds. Maybe more."

"Don't be so sure-"

"I have no chance!" Jonah screams. I know he isn't mad at me. He's just sad and scared.

"I could help you,"

"Face it, Lilith. I'm going to die. Even if you try to protect me, someone will kill me. At least this way it'll be like nothing happened. I won't feel a thing-"

"Stop!" I can't stand this. I don't try to blink away tears.

"Lilith, if you win, will you explain to my family?" Jonah finally asks.

I wipe my eyes.

"Please give the Games a chance." I plead.

Jonah lays back down on the bed. "I can't, Lilith. I just can't."

...

District 5 is already in when we get there.

"Why are you late?" The boy from 10 asks.

"Does it matter?" I ask.

"What happened to your hand, Six?" the boy taunts Jonah.

"Shut up, Ten!" I snap.

He's at the top of my kill list. Or should I say the only one on it.

"Time for the girl from 6 to come in! Lilith Syte?" Caesar calls.

I get up and walk onto the stage. I sit down heavily in the chair next to Caesar.

"You seem confident," Caesar starts.

"Well, I'm not completely hopeless," I respond.

"These are the tributes I like," Caesar goes on. "The ones that don't say that they won't make it out of the arena. The ones that have hope. Tell me, Lilith. What's making you feel this way?"

"Well, I told you already that I'm not confident. No one can really be confident, doing something as dangerous as this. But with such a high training score, I have to have good chances." I answer.

Caesar nods. "You got an 11, I believe. Care to tell us how?"

"Well..." I'm not sure if I should let the other tributes know.

"Is it embarrassing?" Caesar presses.

"What? Of course not!" I burst out. "I just don't want the other tributes to know my strengths!"

"What do you think the point of these interviews are?" Caesar asks rhetorically. I pretend it's an interview question.

"The point? These interviews influence the other tributes' opinions." I simply speak my mind. "This is probably going to get me nicknamed, "The fiesty one" or "the sassy one" or something!"

I threw it back at him. That felt good. I don't want to be here at all. This isn't really fair.

I stand up.

"I will dismiss myself now," I say cunningly, then walk off stage, tossing my hair as I leave.

Definitely the sassy one.

Sassy Six. Perfect.

...

**Please review!**

**May the odds be ever in the favor of Sassy Six.**


End file.
